Death by RM
by Marilove24
Summary: Even the sun has an expiration date. Even the kindest become the evilest. Even the strongest bonds are broken. The truthfully become the liars. No rules in the game of death
1. Chapter 1

Agony.. complete and utter agony she feels running deep in her core. Her muscles spasm with pain making her cry out. Her eyes become glossier then before, her vision blurs that she only see's messed up figures fall to the floor like flies.

She flips over as she crawls her way to the nearest figure that lays motionless on the wooden floor. She drags her body closer and closer as she reaches the full head of blond locks. No beat and no breath making her cry out in pain.

She soon feels her legs being grabbed as they begin to drag her. Her eyes widen as she tosses and turns trying to shake them off. Digging her nails down into the wood to prevent them from taking her.

Her efforts are useless as she moves further away from the figure, screaming there name with tears covering her face. She pulled up only to be punched and thrown to the floor.

1 kick to the ribs, 2 slaps to the face, 3 kicks to the ribs again and a bang to the head cause her mind to become clouded. The taste of blood invades her mouth as she cries out in pain, her body shakes from the fear of her life being taken.

She takes a lot around as her mind transports her to a time when none of this was a possibility. A time when she was 13 and he was 14 bright and naive with hearts of gold. A time of 15 and 16 when the world seemed to be ruled between them. We're the I love you's were said everyday.

At time when 19, 20 and they were officially claimed for one another. The work of the universe was in her favor. Everyone and everything was perfect in a universe of just them.

The slap brings her back into reality as she comes face to face with the colored eyes of the master main behind this. His smirk fills her with disgust and his eyes feel like fire burning into her skin.

"Why did you do this? Huh?" He states as he aggressively pulls her hair making her cry in pain

"It could of all be different but you had to go fuck it up" he says throwing her head back down

"You don't know everything" she mutters out as best as she can, as she coughs blood out

He chuckles a bit as he shakes his head, making her body fill with so much more pain. He turns to make direct contact with her and her breath hitches, as she see the emptiness and evilness of his cold eyes. Making his last words to her a portal to a black hole that devoured her entire universe

"Finish her off"

She learned in those split seconds before the beating began again that the sun was never meant to shine so bright. She learned that her universe was never meant to thrive.

The sun had an expiration date and that date was that moment


	2. Chapter 2

**_I really hope who ever reads this enjoys it and all the chapter's i will be putting out. I usually write abou tlove but my writing made me choose the type of story. Please let me know what you think:)_**

 ** _also random question but does anyone watch backstage? i finished season 1 last night and im dying to fangirl! new fav show!_**

Also happy holidays!

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **years later...**_  
one crack, two cracks and the tension on her neck releases. She stands straighter as her curls fall touching the bare of her back. Her well done manure is done to perfection. Making her confidence rise to a bigger level. The red of her dress making her inner emotions project out.

Her head is held up high as she sits looking out into the dance floor..

She soon hears the swoops of a glass making its way down the bar. She quickly sticks her hands to the side, gripping the drink tightly against her palm.

She smirks as she takes a sip of it. Watching from the corner of her eyes, the figure coming closer to her.

"You still know my favorite drink" she whispers as she slowly turns to face the man

"That's not an easy one to forget kiddo" the man says resting his arms against the bar

"I think everything from two years ago is hard to forget" she whispers as her fist slightly clenches

"How are you still here?" he says as he stares at her taking in her presences

"You think I'm some ghost?!" she says giving him a questionable look

"Sweetheart I work at a bar, like I'm not going to drink" he says as he chuckles a bit

"I'm real, I'm as real as what happened years ago" she says as she stares deep into his eyes

"Then why are you here.. You ... Those days are long gone" he says shaking his head

"Did you forget about them?" She says between her gritted teeth

"How dare you! I was there just as much as you were" he says glaring at her

"Then why are you alive!" She harshly whispers looking away

"The same reason that you are! I got lucky.. I use that luck, I don't go around trying to get myself killed" he says hardly look at her

"How do you know I'm doing that" she says looking away from him again as she spots her target coming in

"Oh please, I've kept low and here you are trying to get Information. I can see you" he says as his eyes land on the person walking to the back of the night club

"I need to do this" she states firmly rising from her sit as she adjusts her tight open back red dress, making the slit Aline with her thigh.

"No you don't. We are all that is left..." he whispers holding her hand

"That is exactly why!" She hisses as she aggressive moves her hand away from him

"Please." He pleas staring into her brown eyes

She takes hold of her drink gulping it down  
" I can't do that Shawn, I'm glad you're okay but I'm not and I never will unless I do this.." Are her words as she moves away from the bar

She fixes her hair as she approaches the VIP table, she watches the disgusting man laugh and drink his sense away little by little. Her stomach turns just realizing she has to be near him

She tries going in when two bodyguard block her way. She notices when he finally notices her and she takes this to her advantage. Sticking her right thigh out slightly making the slight of the dress expose you thigh just a bit. She smirks, when he motions for she didn't expect anything else. His a pig after all but she shouldn't call him that, one to the fact it's an insult to the pig and second there's not words to describe him

"Well aren't you beautiful" he whispers as he gently places his hand on her lower back

She swallow her disgust and she flirts back running her fingers down his arm

"We need privacy love, I have a VIP room" he says smirking as he brings her hand to his lips, placing a single kiss on her hand.

She slightly smiles even those her insides feel like projecting all on the floor, but this was a perfect situation, she can't let it slip by..

"Of course" she says smirking

They make their way up the stairs, her making sure he tells his guards to stay down. They enter the room and his quick to grab her, only he isn't expecting the blow to his stomach

"What the fuck was that!" He yells clutching his stomach

"That was to teach you to never grab a women like that and this is for what happens two years ago" she hiss as she punches him across the face making him fall to the floor

"I don't know what you're taking about! I don't even know you!" He says as he spits out the blood that's produced in his mouth

"You know dam well what I'm taking about Brandon.. Now I have something for you" she hiss through her gritted teeth as she takes a hold of he's hair bring him face to face with her

"I have a message that I need you to deliver" She hiss as she grips his hair harder

"You a crazy bitch!" He yells glaring at her as he tries pushing her back

She snickers as knees him in the stomach making him cry in pain.

"Tell your little boss.. That I'm going to find him" she hisses as she kicks him in the ribs making him whimper

She laughs a bit as she watches him struggles to get up. He finally does though and charges towards her knocking her down. She claws him and she punches him against the jaw making him lose his palace. She quickly pushes him making him fall back

"You psycho! U should've died that day!" He screams through the blood coming from his mouth

" I though you didn't remember me!" she yells as she places her hell against he's throat

"This could've ended different but you resists to corroborate, remember the pain you caused me? Well why not send your boss a message, as well as my own personal message to you" she smirk as she takes off her earing

She watches as he struggles to get up as she presses her heel deeper into his throat making him lose air. She loses lifts her foot as he begins to gasp for her. She punches him one last time as he near being unconscious. As she take her earing and begins the new mark on his skin

"Show your boss this and I hope you never forget me again. Tell him I will make you all pay together." She hisses as she punches him one last time making his body hit the ground

She quickly vanishes into the club before they even discover the limb body she left in that room

She leaves the club, leaving everything behind and takes a cub to her safe place.

She looks out the window letting the air hit her...

"This is just the beginning" she whispers into the night


	3. Chapter 3

**Short and Sweet lol Hope you guys like! thanks to the people that have read the story. Means a lot to me and these is to answer some questions**

 ***The meaning for RM will be reveled in this chapter**

 ***inspiration was from johnny cash song hurt,kill bill and Colombian**

 ***also no Shawn is not the guy. The man that was hurt the last chapter was Brandon and the boss mention in this chapter will remand nameless.. until his time comes**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! BE SAFE and MUCH LOVE :)**

* * *

The man stumbles out of the car as his feet hit the floor of the abandoned warehouse. He stumbles as he walks around Looking for the boss

"What the hell happened to you?"

Brandon turns his head to see the head boss eyeing him

"This is all your fucking fault" he screams through the pain

The man looks at him in disbelief as he walks down the stairs

"Now Brandon, it's not my fault you can't handle your shit. Grow a pair and admit you're a complete failure going against people" the man says looking at him

"You're the complete fucking failure!" Brandon yells as he glare up at the man

The man chuckles as he quickly grabs Brandon by the neck cutting of his air

"And you keep forgetting, I'm fucking in charge and I can end you phatic life, when I want to" the man smirks cynically glaring a Brandon

"She's alive" Brandon gaps out as his air begins to be lost

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you" he says hardening his grip

Brandon's eyes widen as he tries pulling the man's hands way from his neck. He quickly remember the mark on his arm and points to it

The man's eyes quickly widen as he lets Brandon go. Making him fall to the floor gasping for hair

"What the hell is that" the man hisses staring him down

"You didn't finish the job" Brandon struggles to say as he holds his arm out

"What the hell do you mean? I finish everything I began with" he growls pushing him forward

"Well this time you fucken failed" Brandon hisses as he stretches his arm out.

The man exams the craving in his arm

 _R.M. I'm coming_

"Son of a bitch" the man whispers running his hand through his hair

"She says to tell you she was going to make us Pay" Brandon says looking up at him

"That little-.. She doesn't know when to stop" the man says shaking his head

"She's coming for you" Brandon says getting up dusting himself

"No shit Sherlock" the man says glaring at him

"She freaking craved my arm!" Brandon yells holding his hand

"Oh shut up! Take him to one of the Doctor" the man says waving to his men to escort Brandon away.

The man chuckles in disbelief as he begin to process all of the information "Riley fucking Matthews.. They always told me to watch out for the quiet ones"


End file.
